


small things that matter

by stardustbinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bunch of one shots, Crush, Haunted Houses, Idol Life, Jisung is just touchy, M/M, Movie Night, Pining, based off of a prompt, binsung, changbin is whipped, other members tease, pure fluff, studio, theme park, they're so shy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustbinnie/pseuds/stardustbinnie
Summary: Binsung come up with excuses to be near each other and neither of them mind





	1. ticklish?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the random prompt generator and it said “Jisung helping Changbin w/ simple tasks, like brushing their hair, or putting on jewelry, where it’s obviously an excuse to be close to eachother, but neither are complaining.”
> 
> I thought it was cute so I decided to write ab it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung helps Changbin with his necklace and Changbin is ticklish?

C

* * *

“Jisung-ah.” Changbin called out to the younger.

“Yes, hyung?” Jisung walked out of the living room to see what Changbin needed.

“Can you put this on for me?” Changbin said with an irritated tone and turned to Jisung to show what he was doing. Jisung nodded and walked into Chan and Changbin’s shared room “I can’t find where the damn hook is” Changbin explained as he handed the necklace to Jisung.

“Turn around.” Jisung ordered.

When Jisung was attempting to put on the necklace on Changbin, Jisung’s hands brushed against his neck and Changbin felt his neck tingle. His touch didn’t tickle, it felt _nice_. So of course his mind told him to do something weird and his head slightly twitched when he felt Jisung’s hand brush his neck again.

“Ticklish?” Jisung joked as he got the locket into the hook. Changbin felt his body get hot but he just turned to glare at the younger.

“Thank you Sung.”

“Anything for you Binnie hyung.” Jisung put his hand on Changbin’s shoulder and teased him with a cute aegyo voice then left the room to join the other members in the living room.

Changbin felt his cheeks heating up even more when Jisung left the room. _cute_.

Changbin knows how the younger makes him feel, but maybe he likes that feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop sorry this was short and i also barely proofread this


	2. thump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung needs help but gets distracted by Changbin

J

* * *

Jisung, Chan, and Changbin were stuck in the studio today, making a song. Jisung was writing down lyrics fine until he came to this verse where he couldn’t get it to flow easy. 

_Thump_ was all Changbin heard when he was writing down his verse. 

“Jisung-ah?” Changbin didn’t bother looking up, he just assumed that the thump originated from the boy writing across from him. It took a while for an answer until he heard a groan. Yup, Jisung.

“Hyung?” Jisung lifted his head off of the wall and saw Changbin still scribbling away on his paper.

“Yes Jisung?” Changbin still didn’t lift his eyes off of the paper, he was thinking.

“Can you help me?” Jisung pleaded with his puppy eyes and a pout. 

Changbin finally lifted his eyes off of his paper and stared at Jisung, his eyes and pout getting bigger the longer Changbin stared.

“Fine.” Changbin sighed and lifted himself off of his seat to help his pouting groupmate. _His verse can wait_. “What do you need help with?”

Changbin looked at the writing and Jisung explained what he was having trouble with.

Honestly Jisung didn’t listen to Changbin’s explanation at all. He kind of got distracted by Changbin and how close he was sitting next to him. Changbin was actually so handsom-well Jisung did notice that before but now he really noticed Changbin. 

Jisung noticed the way Changbin’s hair got wavy after taking a shower and how fluffy and soft it looked tucked under his beanie. He kind of wanted to run his hands through the puff sticking out, but he didn’t. Changbin’s skin has such a nice tan but it was also slightly pale, more like an olive skin tone. His skin looked soft too.

“Your skin is nice.” 

“Thanks?” Changbin looked at the other weirdly and went back to analyzing Jisung’s rap. Thank god Changbin was wearing a beanie or else Jisung would’ve seen how red his ears were. 

Jisung noticed the small glare in Changbin’s eyes and the pen between his small, yet full lips just sitting between them, actions Changbin did whenever he was concentrating. 

Jisung glanced down to his paper and didn’t realize how close he and Changbin were sitting. Their thighs were pressed up against each other and Changbin was leaning forward but slightly into him, enough to read the paper Jisung was holding. 

“Are you going to stare at me instead of listening?” 

Jisung looked down into Changbin’s unamused eyes and patted Changbin’s knee with a sheepish grin. “I got it, thanks hyung.” 

Changbin sighed and reached over to grab his own notebook across the table to finally finish his own verse (He didn’t feel like moving).

* * *

After about 10-15 minutes Changbin, who was only on his 5th verse, realized that Jisung was curled up to Changbin’s side. His cheek cutely smushed on Changbin’s shoulder, sleeping. Normally Changbin would’ve shrugged him off or woke him up but Jisung deserved some type of break and _maybe_ because Changbin liked this. Changbin’s heart swelled at the thought of the sleeping boy and continued writing with a _slightly_ (slightly) happier facial expression.

_ Jisung is lucky that Changbin isn’t a lefty._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean I think Changbin is a righty


	3. never bring *binsung to a haunted house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin drags Jisung to a haunted house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS LONG OVERDUE IM SORRY

C

* * *

“JISUNG let’s go into this haunted house.” Changbin ran to Jisung, he was near the front of the group and pulled him towards the direction of the haunted house.

“Where are we going?” Jisung asked confused since he didn’t hear what Changbin said earlier. 

“You’ll see.” Changbin gave a mischievous look and dragged Jisung to the line of the haunted house. The line was short so they didn’t have to wait long.

When Jisung saw where they were going his eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets. Jisung hates scary things.

“Hyung, no.” Jisung tried to sound stern but it came out as a whine.

“Hyung’ll protect you.” Changbin assured and put his arm around Jisung’s shoulders so that he wouldn’t escape. 

That action made Jisung feel warm but he ignored it because the fear from thinking about haunted houses was worrying him too much.

“Fine, but you have to do something for me after.” Changbin hesitated at first, but then agreed since he really wanted to see Jisung in a haunted house and maybe because he knows the younger will be all over him.

The whole time they were in that haunted house, Changbin was right. Jisung clung onto Changbin’s arm the entire time, Changbin wasn’t complaining.

In fact they were both screaming their asses off and tried to get out as soon as possible.

“Hyung, I think that was the scariest thing to ever happen in my life.” Jisung said dramatically as he was basically dragging Changbin out from the exit.

“Note to self, never bring Jisung into a haunted house again.” 

Jisung hit the older’s shoulder once those words came out of his mouth. Changbin laughed and put his arm around Jisung.

They were walking to meet up with the group again until Jisung saw this ri-

“Hyung let’s go, let’s go!” Jisung’s face lit up when he saw the teacup ride in the distance.

Before Changbin could even answer, he was suddenly being tugged by his wrist and rushed straight to where Jisung wanted to go.

The older wishes that Jisung was holding his hand instead, but seeing him smile was enough for Changbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so excited for the next chapter, y’all dont understandddd


	4. drowsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung wants to have a movie marathon with Changbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter sm

J

* * *

Jisung was bored, everyone was out or visiting their parents. Promotions ended a week ago and they were on a break, finally. But Jisung didn’t go to his parent’s this time because Chan told him and Changbin that they had to write and record demos in the studio. Yet again.

Today Chan said that they could take a break, they as in Jisung and Changbin because Chan never takes breaks.

So on Jisung’s day off he had nothing to do, it’s probably the same for Changbin so Jisung decided to go bother him.

Jisung made his way to Changbin’s room and knocked when faced with a closed door. Jisung didn’t hear an answer so he opened the door slowly, and peeked when the door was opened enough.

“Changbin hyung?” Jisung looked into the dark room, searching for the older. Jisung waited for an answer but didn’t get one, so he switched the light on just to see Changbin still laying in bed, sleeping.

Oops, Jisung immediately switched the lights off and started to tiptoe to his exit, until he heard the bed shift and a small huff coming from Changbin.

Jisung took this as an opportunity to ask his question so he turned around and walked back to the bed.

“Binnie hyungg.” Jisung peered over Changbin’s figure.

“What.” Changbin lifted his head and opened his eyes to see Jisung looming over with excited eyes.

“Want to have a movie marathon with me?” Jisung kneeled so that he could be at eye level with Changbin. Changbin just looked into the eyes that always made his heart skip a few beats.

Changbin let out a big exhale and turned over onto his back before answering, he remembered what he promised Jisung “Fine, just go get snacks or something first.” When Jisung got the answer he wanted, he jumped up and went to get ready to go to the corner store.

“I’m back home.” Jisung kicked off his shoes and started to take off his layers when he looked in the living room to see a half asleep Changbin lounging on the couch, browsing through Netflix with a bowl of popcorn next to him.

“You better have gotten good snacks.”

Jisung hurried over and flopped on the couch, next to Changbin along with the snacks. “What should we watch?”

“Weren’t you the one who wanted to watch movies?” Changbin gave a look to Jisung and reached for the snacks. He rummaged through the bag when he noticed that Jisung got Changbin’s favorite snacks, cute.

After about 5 minutes of browsing through the kids section, Jisung finished adding things to his ‘To watch’ list and selected the first movie to watch.

They were about half way through their movie list when Changbin was feeling a bit drowsy (they started watching at about 1:25ish and it was now 5:46).

In the middle of the third movie, Changbin felt himself starting to doze off and his head kept on jerking so he moved closer to Jisung and cuddled up to the blanket that was engulfing the younger.

  
When Changbin got comfortable, he let his head rest on where Jisung’s shoulder would be and nudged Jisung to let him in the blanket. It was pretty damn cold and he wanted to cuddle with Ji-something.

“Are you tired binnie hyung?” Jisung asked in a teasing tone because he knew that Changbin gets clingy when he’s tired.

Changbin nodded and sat up so that Jisung could open the blanket but instead got hands pinching his cheeks “You’re so cute baby (Changbin).” Jisung emphasized on the cute and gave Changbin his gummy smile.

Changbin doesn’t know why his heart jumped when Jisung said baby and gave him that smile, but it did and he was too tired for that shit so he swatted at Jisung’s hands and scowled. HE WAS TIRED.

“Can you stop and open the blanket so I can get in.”

Jisung ignored Changbin’s whines and continued gushing over how cute the sleepy boy was. Changbin huffed and started to get up. “Fine i’ll just go sleep in my room.” He bluffed, he really doesn’t want to.

“Nooo don’t go,” Now Jisung was the one who was whining “Stay hereeee.” Changbin ignored him and stood up to walk away but was stopped by Jisung tugging his arm.

Changbin let himself get pulled back to the couch followed with a tight hug from the boy next to him “I’m sorry binnie hyung.” In front of cameras and fans, Changbin would reject Jisung’s affection but when not around fans and cameras, Changbin adored it.

“Okay, I guess I'll stay.” Changbin let out an exasperated sigh and cuddled up to Jisung, allowing him to drape his arm around Changbin’s shoulders.

Changbin let his head rest in the space between Jisung’s neck and snaked his arm behind the smaller boy to let it rest around his waist and pull him closer.

This action made Jisung want to cry so much that he thought he saw a quokka in real life. Whenever Jisung would look down at the other his heart seemed to race every time. Changbin was just too cute when he was tired, maybe this is why Jisung planned a long movie marathon.

* * *

When Chan was about to unlock the door he heard muffled talking, he thought the other members (other than Bin and Ji) were home so he closed the door and looked into the living room to see Changbin and Jisung peacefully sleeping with Monsters University’s end credits playing.

Chan chuckled when he saw the two resting their heads on top of another, basically cuddled up with Jisung’s blanket messily around them, snacks on both sides of them. The older turned off the tv and let the two rest.

Chan only came back to the dorms to grab something from his room and go, but he saw a bag on his bed with a note.

‘For Chan hyung  
Han :D’

It was a bag with a few different kinds of snacks and some packaged fruits. Jisung knew what Chan liked.

Before Chan left, he saw that Jisung’s mouth was wide open so he sneaked around the couch and stuck a piece of popcorn in his mouth. Chan snapped a picture of the two and sent it to their group chat. Chan silently giggled at this and closed the door to their apartment, locking it also. He loves them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a lengthy one. Also tell me not, binsung or atleast jisung would definitely watch monsters university

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that ): i’m sorry i love binsung so much they make me soft
> 
> follow my twitter! @/spearbzz


End file.
